Live the Dead
by flamemouth27
Summary: Full summary inside. Basically, Nico is sent on a special job to Jump City. Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A NOTE TO THE READERS OF MY OTHER STORIES: Before you question me, readers of my other stories, no I haven't abandoned them, I'm going to be finishing ****_A Bad Reunion _****and ****_The Worst monster: highschool_**** pretty soon, this idea just randomly came to my head when I was rediscovering how awesome Teen Titans were because I used to watch it all the time when I was a kid.**

**Anyways, on with the story:**

**The Seven of the prophecy and Nico thought the giant war was over…but turned out, it lasted for 4 more years. Mother Earth had targeted Camp half-blood and all half-bloods were stationed there to fight for their home. Now 16, Nico di Angelo was suddenly sent to Olympus for a special task…turned out, with all the half-bloods focused on the invasion, they didn't see all the deadly resurrected monsters that have been let loose into the mortal world…and for some apparent reason, the monsters all zeroed on a town Nico's never heard of…Jump City. Let the epicness begin!**

**Set during giant war, after Things Change episode, Trouble in Tokyo never happened…so Robin and Starfire haven't admitted their feelings towards each other yet. **

**Pairings: Robin/Starfire, Beast Boy/Raven, slight Nico/Raven, Nico/Thalia?(Tell me in reviews if you want me to do that), Percy/Annabeth, Hazel/Frank, Piper/Leo, Jason/Reyna. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Teen titans.**

**Please note: Unlike my other stories, I won't put in specific POVs, most of the story would be in third person, though I may change to first in some chapters but I'll put in the person's name as a subheading first.**

**Chapter**** 1**

"Uncle." said Nico di Angelo as he knelt at Zeus' throne in the throne room of Olympus.

The lord of the skies nodded as Nico stood. No one else was there except for his own father, sitting on a stone visitor's throne and Hestia poking the fireplace with a stick in the corner.

"Your father has told you about the…er…issue, correct?" he boomed.

Nico nodded grimly. The sixteen-year-old hadn't changed much over the past four years, although his hair had grown slightly longer and covered a little of his eyes, he had grown taller and developed more muscles over the years of constant monster slaughtering, but he still wore an aviator's jacket with a black t-shirt with a single skull with green flames around it.

"Yes well, for some apparent reason, they have targeted a mortal city known as Jump City." continued Zeus.

Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Jump City?" he asked.

Hades nodded.

"With all demigods at Camp half-blood, no one is available to kill these monsters"

"You want me to do it?" said Nico, cutting his father off.

Hades glared at his son, but nodded.

"Great, but why did you summon me here? You could've just told me about it." said the son of the dead.

"Because the first monster you're hunting is the Clazmonian Sow." replied Zeus. Nico looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"And you suppose _me _to kill something that _flies_?" he said, rather challengingly.

Zeus' eyes narrowed ever so slightly, disliking his decision and the teen's attitude immediately.

"Let. Me. Finish." said Zeus through gritted teeth.

Hades stepped in to, for the first time, help his brother.

"Zeus is going to...grant you powers to help." he stated.

Nico eyed the king of the gods curiously.

"Okay…"

Zeus, sighing and seeing no point into wasting any more time, motioned Nico to move forward a bit, Zeus then clicked his fingers and the throne room glowed brightly, causing Nico to close his eyes. As the light faded, Nico glanced down at himself to look for any changes, but his search was vain.

"Uh… am I meant to feel different or something?" he asked.

"Think about that mortal so-called 'superhero', what was his name? Oh yes, Superman. Imagine you flying just like him." ordered Zeus.

Nico raised an eyebrow, but didn't question as he did was he was told with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, he found himself hovering above the ground. Surprised and shocked, he leapt up in the air and crashed to the ground with a loud _THRUD_!

"Ow…" he muttered.

"So I can fly now?" he asked, trying to stop the growing smile of excitement on his face.

"Not just that." began Hades, standing up and shrinking to human form.

He approached his son and touched his fingers to his forehead and chanted something Nico didn't catch. This time, there was no light, but the room seem to darken a bit as the air suddenly grew colder. Then, without thinking, Nico lifted his hand and a small hell fire erupted from his palms.

"Summoning hell fire is like Percy Jackson controlling water, after a while, it will drain you of your powers, but your powers have been enhanced as well, if needed, you can summon a whole army of the undead, and shadow travel more than 15 times without fainting or even summoning hell fire, but you're not invincible, so you can still be mortally wounded."

A bottle full of nectar and a pouch full of ambrosia appeared in Hades' hand as he handed it to Nico.

"You know the rule of the game, only use it in extreme situations." he stated as a black sword appeared in his hands and handed it to Nico.

"Push that button," began to lord of the Underworld. "and the key of Hades would be activated."

Nico was confused at his father's rather…kind behaviour, but decided not to question him. Hades tapped the sword and it shrunk into Nico's skull ring that his father had confiscated a few weeks ago for unknown reasons, but now he knew why.

"And one last thing." said Hades, as he handed Nico a long black cloak.

Nico frowned at it and glanced inside.

"Lined with celestial bronze fabric." added Hades.

Nico gave him a small smile before exchanging his aviator jacket with the cloak; he also discovered 6 daggers inside the cloak and two inside pockets to fit in the bottle of nectar and pouch of ambrosia.

"And remember," boomed Zeus.

"Under any circumstances, do _not_ tell _anyone_ of your identity unless if it's absolutely necessary, am I clear?"

Nico nodded his head as he got ready for his long task ahead of him.

"Nico?" said Hades as Nico was just barely 2 metres from the door.

"Good luck."

For the first time, Nico smiled at his dad gratefully, before heading out towards the majestic city of Olympus and leaping off the edge, only to stop falling as he began to hover and quickly got used to the feeling of flying.

_Don't know why Zeus warned me about not telling my identity to anyone, I mean, it's not like anyone's going to come up to me anyways…oh well…next stop, what was that city again? Oh yeah, Jump City._

* * *

The Teen titans were eating pizza at their usual restaurant; it had been a very quiet week in Jump City, no robberies, no super-powered villain attack. And _that _was what kept Robin thinking. They had defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, frozen every super-villain alive that ever crossed paths with the mighty titans…except for Slade.

"Friend Robin, you are…okay?" asked Starfire.

She was worried about her best friend, always zoning out, he hadn't even eaten any of his food yet. Robin snapped out of this train of thought and gave the Tamaranean princess a small, casual smile.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, never better."

Starfire didn't look very convinced, though she didn't want to bother Robin anymore and merely turned back to her slice of pizza and squirted more mustard on.

"Yes! Finally!" exclaimed Cyborg as the waiter brought on their last pizza they had ordered, which happened to be Beast Boy's absolute _favourite_, meatlovers.

The changeling cringed as Cyborg dug mercilessly into his pizza.

"Dude, can you at least keep the dead meat off me?" he grumbled.

"There's this saying in life, maybe you've heard of it, it's called DEAL WITH IT!" said Cyborg, before he continued eating his pizza.

"Well how can I deal with it when you're practically spitting it everywhere?" said Beast Boy, raising his voice.

As Cyborg and Beast Boy began their usual shouting match over pizza yet again, Raven, who had already finished her pizza and was reading, slowly lifted her head from the book, eyebrows twitching. Black energy appeared over the two yelling teen's mouths that shut them up instantly.

"If you don't shut up right now, I swear I'm going to lock you in a windowless room, then, slowly and painfully, I'll—" but before she could continue telling the two about her violent thought, something _very _large and fast fell from the sky and crashed down on the ground.

"Titans go!" yelled Robin as the five teenaged-heroes leapt onto the pavement and rushed towards the scene.

Thankfully, no one was hurt, but moments after the landing of the first object, something else landed exactly where the first did, shaking the ground violently as car alarms wailed and windows shattered.

As the dust and smoke cleared, what the Teen titans saw next was not something they'd expect. Instead of some spaceship, or a new super-villain, it was a boy, no older than they were. He wore a black cloak with the hood on his head, he held a metre long sword as dark as midnight that was pointed at something below him. Robin looked more closely, and saw that the 'something' was a _huge _pig; only the pig had 2 large pink wings.

"And next time when I saw stay dead…" hissed the boy breathlessly as he brought the sword down, causing observing bystanders and the titans to gasp.

"…_stay dead_." he growled, before looking up and noticing the scene he'd caused.

"Oh shit." he cursed.

"Who are you and why did you kill that pig with wings?" barked Robin, birdarangs at the ready as Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at the boy's chest while Starfire and Raven had their respective powers at the ready.

"It wasn't a pig, it was a Clazmonian Sow." grumbled the boy.

The titans, confused, narrowed their eyes, thinking that it was some sort of sacred animal.

"Then why did you kill it?" asked Beast boy, looking pissed because he'd just witnessed an animal that he could've morphed into being killed.

He looked over at the boy's feet, looking for any traces of a body or blood, but found…nothing.

"Wait…where is it now?" asked the changeling.

"Back to where it's supposed to be." said the boy in a monotone similar to Raven's, in which Beast boy mentally laughed at.

However, before the titans could proceed with interrogating the teen, a voice made them root to their spots.

"Hello, Robin."

"Slade." growled the boy wonder as he turned towards his mortal enemy, bo-staff at the ready.

None of them noticed that the boy had already disappeared into the shadows and had reappeared in an alley a few streets away to watch the show. Robin's eyes behind his mask widened.

"You got a new apprentice didn't you?" he growled, turning towards where the unknown boy was standing a few moments ago, but he was gone.

"No, but I certainly got a new benefactor." said Slade, before he clicked his fingers and 50 or so high-tech robots appeared, surrounded the teens.

The shadows thickened as well, and out stepped 5 truck-sized hounds.

The boy in the alley's eyes widened, _so that's where those hellhounds went_, he thought. Before, he had thought that this wasn't his fight, but now that creatures he was meant to hunt for had appeared, he would have to step in.

"What…what are they?" asked Raven, flustered that she couldn't remember what they were but swore she'd seen them before.

"Enjoy, teen titans." smirked Slade as he once again disappeared into the shadows.

Robin tried to go after him, but was stopped by those large hounds.

"Hellhounds." grumbled a different voice above them.

The strange boy had appeared once again, sword at the ready.

"You guys deal with the robots, these furry idiots are mine." he ordered, before he began slicing through the creatures of the Underworld.

Robin, obviously not used to being ordered, was about to question, but held the thought as the robots charged at them.

After hard kicks, whacks, punches and being hit with multiple star bolts, only a _single _robot fell to the ground and exploded on impact.

"Great, it took us 45 minutes to defeat one robot, wonder how long it's going to take us with 49." murmured Robin as the rest of the robots advanced on the teen titans.

"Booyah!" yelled Cyborg as he knocked a dozen of them to the ground with his sonic cannon.

But they merely shook it off and stood up again.

"They're too strong, what are these robots made of?" exclaimed the semi-mechanical teen.

"Celestial bronze." said the boy.

"Stand back." He warned, before plunging his sword into the ground.

"_Serve me_." he hissed.

The ground shook violently as a skeletal hand shot out of the ground, startling Starfire and she screamed. More came as the first skeleton burst out of the ground, the others following. Eventually, 50 or so skeletal warriors stood in front of the boy, in a mix of army uniforms from different times; from Roman gladiators, to modern day U.S. military. The army of undead saluted at the boy, weapons at the ready.

"Attack!" he yelled/ordered.

The army roared and turned towards the robots, and thus, the battle against skeletons and robots had begun.

* * *

As the last skeleton whacked the last remaining robot over the head with the butt of its gun, the titans couldn't hold in their shock.

"How did you do that?" exclaimed Robin to the boy who, for some reason, looked dead tired.

"Do what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like, raising the dead and stuff! That was awesome yet creepy at the same time." exclaimed Beast Boy, the earlier issue with the pig forgotten.

"Er…it's a family thing." said the boy, whom the titans _still _didn't know his name.

Only 3 and a half skeletons remained as they marched in front of him and saluted yet again. The boy nodded, obviously satisfied as he snapped his fingers. The skeletons crumbled into a pile of bones and sunk back into the ground with the rest of the other bones that lay around the place.

"And yet we still do not know of your name." said Starfire.

The boy's lips curved into a smile as a familiar title that ghosts would normally call him popped into his head.

"You can call me…the Ghost King."

**A/N** **I'm aware that some characters are OOC, but I'll try my best to keep them in character in later chapters. One more thing: have you guys seen the House of Hades cover yet? Dammit I can't wait till it comes out. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the 2 people who reviewed! :)**

**Chapter 2**

"So…Ghost King, can we just call you GK? Or G or something?" asked Beast Boy.

The titans were heading back to the tower, though because the T car can only take 5 passengers, Raven happily volunteered to fly there on her own because she didn't quite enjoy sitting in the same car as Beast Boy for a long period of time.

"Ghost King or GK, we're glad to have you on the team." said Robin.

Nico, or "The Ghost King" gingerly reached out to the communicator in Robin's hand and stared at it.

"So you can contact us anytime." added Cyborg.

Nico knew that he couldn't use technology like this because it would be flaring out to any monster within a 500 kilometre radius saying: '_Hi! Tasty, tasty son of Hades half-blood here! Please come eat me!_', but Nico didn't want to be rude to the people who'd help him fight and had offered them their home, so he curved his lips upward a tiny bit, before dropping the communicator into his black jeans' pocket.

"So this Slade dude, who is he?" asked Nico.

Robin winced at the use of just _dude _for his arch nemesis.

"He is a very bad man that we desperately want in jail." said Starfire.

"He just drives me…urgh!" said Robin, frustrated.

Nico raised an eyebrow.

"How bad can he be? I mean like, what did he even do?"

Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg looked at Nico as if he was crazy, and knew that he made a very, _very _bad move.

"_How bad can he be? _Are you SERIOUS?" began Robin, raising his voice.

The boy wonder then began to ramble on about all the things Slade did, while Nico just sat there, in the backseat, staring at his new supposed teammate blowing up at him about a puny _mortal_ villain. When Robin finished, breathing hard, Nico raised his hands up slowly, as if surrendering.

"Okay, okay, just…forget I said anything then." he said.

"We're here." announced Cyborg.

Robin stalked to his room, mumbling something about Slade and going through crime reports, while Beast Boy hurried out of the car and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Mega Monkeys 5, here I come!" he yelled as he raced up the garage stairs and sprinted to the lounge room.

"Hey! Don't you dare start without me!" yelled Cyborg after the changeling as he sprinted upstairs after him.

"Would you…like to see your room?" asked Starfire to Nico.

"Alright…I have nothing else to do anyways." said the son of the dead.

Starfire floated ahead, while Nico kept a few metres behind the alien to observe his new home.

"Here it is," said Starfire. "I do hope you have would enjoy it here, new Friend Ghost King, I will be preparing a new pot of _zorkaberries _berries as a welcoming feast. Dinner will be served at 7:00pm."

And with that, the Tameranean glided gracefully toward the kitchen. Nico could only stare at the spot where the alien princess hovered merely moments ago.

'_Mortals are so strange_.' mused Nico in his head as he entered his new room.

There were three plain walls, having the fourth being nothing but windows. There was a queen-sized bed, a nightstand, an empty cabinet, and a small ensuite complete with a shower, basin and a toilet. The duvet on his bed was black, thankfully, as well as the carpet in which Nico smiled at. He then summoned a few undead workers to help paint the walls as well to be the same colour as everything else, which was…surprise, surprise! Black. Nico then collapsed on his bed, tired as hell from summoning the army and all, and fell into deep slumber.

_A few hours later…_

"H-hello?" asked a voice outside Nico's now darkened room.

The Ghost King opened his eyes slowly and stalked to the door.

"What?" he grumbled, only opening the door a tiny crack so Beast Boy could only see a single eye that glared at him.

Beast boy fought the urge to laugh at that because it was very much like a Raven-thing to do.

"U-um…Robin said that you've been cooped up in your room for so long, you might want to…I don't know, play some video games or something?" stammered the nervous changeling.

"Uh…sorry, I'm really tired, and need sleep, bye." he said, before slamming the door in Beast Boy's face.

Nico yawned tiredly; he really _did _need more sleep as he turned to the 2 skeletal warriors who were painting his wall earlier. They had already finished with the general colour of black, and were now painting skull designs on the walls.

"Thanks, guys." muttered the son of the dead as he handed them a drachma each.

You see, Nico had learnt earlier that if he paid skeleton workers/helpers, they would do little things such as adding additional things when told to just simply paint the wall. Nico then went and stood in front of the window and gazed out at Jump City over the water that isolated Titan's tower from the rest of society. Just staring at the ocean water already reminded Nico of Percy and the rest of Camp, and, even though he would never admit it, it made him miss it.

"Aw…Death Breath, I never thought you'd ever think about me!" exclaimed an all too familiar voice suddenly.

Nico jumped back, surprised as a familiar face appeared in an Iris-message next to Nico. The 21-year-old son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson gave Nico a grin as said boy sighed in relief and sat on his bed to talk to the demigod comfortably.

"How's camp?" asked Nico, rather worriedly.

Percy's face looked a little fuzzy in the Iris-message, but Nico could still clearly tell that he was dead tired.

"We've managed to push their armies back several kilometres from camp, but there's no doubt they'll push back again like they did 2 years ago when they nearly chopped down Thalia's pine."

Nico nodded grimly in understanding.

"I'm sorry Percy, I just…I don't even know why I'm here and not at camp fighting." stated Nico guiltily.

"It's alright, I mean, you can't really refuse a request from Zeus now can you?" smirked Percy playfully.

"You know?" asked Nico.

"Yeah, Hazel told us a few hours after you left. Hey, do you think you can drop by quickly? You know how Gaia is, she's like the complete opposite from Kronos so she only likes to invade in the morning." suggested Percy.

"Yeah, alright. I'll be there in a few." nodded Nico and swiped his hand through the Iris-message.

He quickly checked the clock to make sure that he'd be on time for Starfire's dinner so it wouldn't seem suspicious. _6:33pm_. so it should be 9:33 in New York because of the time difference from Jump City because it was in California. Nico quickly made a mental note to lock his door, before shadow-travelling to Camp half-blood.

* * *

Nico stumbled out of the closet of his cabin. He breathed in the familiar scent of the Hades cabin before heading outside to greet his friends.

"Hey Zombie dude." smirked Leo as the 7 of the prophecy and Thalia circled around him, all with something in their hands.

They all looked battered and tired from fighting all day, but still had smiles on their faces.

"What's all this?" asked Nico, raising an eyebrow.

"We thought we'd wish you good luck on your quest, I mean after all, you were going to California to hunt down resurrected monsters that only Heracles could only defeat." stated Hazel.

"And you didn't even show us your new awesome powers!" exclaimed Leo with a pout.

Nico chuckled as Piper handed him a backpack with fresh clothes on the inside.

"We were told about your new title, Ghost King eh?" said the daughter of Aphrodite.

The 9 half-bloods have gotten very close during the last 4 years of fighting the war; it almost seemed as if they were all related in some way…well, except for the couples of course. Nico took out a black t-shirt from the pack and on the centre, was a skull in dark flames with a long sword through the middle, and below it were letters in Ancient Greek saying: "Ghost King". Nico smiled gratefully as Leo stepped forward and handed Nico a small box with a single button on it.

"Just put the box in the middle of a large table and press the button. It's kind of like a portable sword repair kit, I built in two mechanical arms, so you'll just have to put your blunt sword in the arms, and it will polish it for you." said Leo.

Hazel handed Nico a long sliver box and seem to glow in the moonlight. Nico opened the box and discovered as single silver arrow in it. He took it out delicately, and below it, was a picture of Bianca and little Nico smiling brightly, and a few mythomagic cards that Nico had thrown away a few years earlier.

"I found it on the ground when I was in the Fields of Ashophel. I didn't know when to give it to you yet, seeing as you were still angry with her a few years back, but I think it's the right time to give it to you know."

Nico proceeded to give Hazel a warm brotherly hug.

"Thank you, Hazel." he whispered in her ear.

"You know when Nico's grateful when he actually hugs you." joked Percy as everyone else chuckled with him.

Annabeth then handed him a leather bound notebook and a black ink pen.

"I know about your…you know." she said.

Nico's eyebrows shot up.

"What?!" he almost yelled.

Annabeth waved her hand.

"Don't worry, I haven't shown or told anyone…well…other than Seaweed Brain."

Making a mental note of burning his book of poems he wrote later, he turned to Percy who had something in his enclosed fist which had intrigued him ever since he'd arrived.

"Don't tell me that's one of the Stoll's tiny exploding things." said Nico, slowly backing away.

Percy chuckled and shook his head.

"No…" began Percy, opening his fist and showing Nico that it was actually a crystal-looking camp bead with a swirling rainbow in it.

The Ghost King couldn't even choke out a laugh; Percy already knew that Nico practically _loathed _everything with too much colour, but a _rainbow_ camp bead? Was Percy out of his mind? _'Probably, since it's full of Kelp,_' thought Nico and laughed mentally. It was then, when Nico realised that the seven of the prophecy and Thalia wore the same bead on their camp necklace, well, Thalia had it on a bracelet.

"No Nico, I know you hate bright colours, but this isn't for the looks." said Percy teasingly as he gently handed Nico the bead.

"This is like a mental Iris-message telephone, so basically, when you have it on your camp necklace, you can call us anytime just by thinking, the goddess Iris gave it to us just after you left actually. Since we're in the middle of a war, she was considerable in giving us these gifts so we can contact each other instantly, Reyna and a few other centurions at Camp Jupiter also has one." stated Percy.

"Are the messages free?" asked Nico.

"Well, it's sort of like one of those mortal pre-paid phones, so it charges you like 5 drachmas every 6 months or something." explained Percy.

Nico pulled out his camp necklace that consisted of 7 beads of his time at camp. There was one with a little maze painted on it, symbolising the victory of the Battle of the Labyrinth several years ago. One with the Empire State Building with tiny names of the fallen heroes etched on the side, commemorating the 2nd titan war. One with an owl and trident separated by the lightning strike which was the year where Percy went missing, one that was half painted orange and purple with crossed swords which was the year when both camps united, one with an earthquake-like picture symbolising the rising of mother Earth, and the last two which were most depressing, were simply plain with just the names of fallen heroes who had died fighting in the war against Gaia. Nico took off his necklace and slipped on the tele-Iris-messenger (That's what he called it from then on).

"Okay, I'm going to go pack now, thanks guys, I really appreciate all this." said Nico with a grateful smile.

He had actually opened up a lot and talked a little more over the past 4 years, though he still had trouble expressing much of his feelings because he'd kept them inside for so long.

"Alright, but don't even think about leaving without saying goodbye." warned Hazel in a playful tone.

Nico smirked, before he headed back to his cabin while also wondering and hoping that he wouldn't have to stay in Jump City for _too _long.

**A/N Yes, I did make up the camp-beads thing, and basically, what's happening at camp is similar to what Kronos did, except Gaia's attacks are much more spread out so they don't actually fight every single day, they just know that Gaia had risen and that their camp is under attack. Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the wait, and this chapter's not the best either, but I felt bad for not updating for a while.**

**Chapter 3**

_One week later_

In just a matter of one week, Beast Boy had managed to annoy the absolute _crap _out of Nico. One minute, the Ghost King was enjoying the peace and quietness of his room, the next, the Changeling would be knocking on his door, telling Nico to come out of his room sometime, and saying that they didn't need another Raven on the team. Nico would normally snort, scare the living hell out of Beast boy and tell him to go away, before going and contacting Percy to see how Camp was holding up. But today, Beast boy had crossed the line.

"Come on G! Pllleeeasssseeee!" whined Beast boy.

Nico rolled his eyes as he kept silent and waited for the Changeling to go away.

"Humph, I bet he's not even in there anyways." humped said boy.

"Hey Cyborg, what's the code for overriding locks again?" he asked.

"Why…?" Cyborg asked suspiciously, but as soon as he saw the door to Nico's room, his eyes widened.

"What? NO! BB, are you crazy? He's our guest, don't go in poking around his room, we don't know what might be in there. I really don't want to be stuck in a mirror again." The semi-metallic teen looked embarrassed at the last part.

"Aw, but c'mon. You know you want to! I mean, what happens if he turned out to be Slade's new apprentice or something? It could happen." exclaimed Beast Boy.

Cyborg was silent after that, before he proceeded to punch the keys on the control panel next to Ghost King's room door. It was then, when Nico realised what was going on as he sprinted towards the door as it began to slide open.

Too late.

Nico had successfully made a wall of shadow so that the two teen titans wouldn't get a peek into his room, but Beast Boy had caught a glimpse of the torches, the black, Leo's awesome yet weird looking contraption and…'_shit!' _thought Nico, remembering the Iris-message as he stormed outside.

"Never. _Ever._ Do that again if you want to keep your precious little mor- I mean precious little life, got it?" roared Nico.

Beast boy ad Cyborg cowered in the corner as they nodded rapidly, before dashing off down the hallways. Beast boy had the nerve to look back as he caught the furious Ghost King's glare, and the changeling swore he saw black-ish like fire burning with fury in his obsidian black eyes.

"And I thought Raven was scary." panted Cyborg as the two entered the living room.

"Huh?" said Raven, narrowing her eyes at them.

"What did you two _brats _do this time?" she asked menacingly, as Robin turned from the TV and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Well…we thought G wasn't in his room, so we kind of tried to open his door, and—" but Cyborg was cut off as Robin shot up from his seat.

"You did WHAT?" he yelled.

Cyborg and Beast Boy visibly flinched at the boy wonder's outburst.

"He is our guest, and you saw the amount of power he has, we don't want him on out bad side. He's probably furious at you," scolded Robin, rubbing his temples.

"Oh come on, you've got to admit that there's something fishy about this guy." reasoned Cyborg as Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, I even saw his room, and _man_, this guy has nothing on Raven."

Raven rolled her eyes at this, but motioned for them to continue.

"He painted the walls black, _black_ with skeletons and stuff all over the walls, as if he's already permanently staying here. There were like these two torches on either side of his bed, both burning fire that was _green_, green!"

Cyborg frowned at this.

"Wait…if he had fire in his room, why didn't the fire alarms go off?" he wondered.

Beast Boy waved his hand dismissively.

"Let me finish. Anyways, then I saw this weird bronze contraption on the table in his room, with these two freaky metal hands sticking out. There were also like, pieces of black armour all over the ground, along with knifes and daggers." continued Beast Boy.

"Er…yeah. Ghost King prefers to fight with swords and stuff, you saw him last week. Nothing abnormal about that part." said Raven.

"No, that's not the weirdest part. The last thing I saw was this weird head of a dude which floated inmid-air, no strings even! Like, it wasn't an actual human head, just an image that was floating, and it _moved_! Like a floating TV." exclaimed Beast boy.

Robin rubbed his fingers to his temple yet again, looking troubled.

"We have to look more into this guy, he just gets weirder and weirder, I mean, he hasn't even come out of his room all week. What does he even eat?" asked Robin.

"Dude, what the Hades was that?" asked Percy as Nico let out a frustrated sigh.

"I hate living with mortals." He said simply.

Percy let out an understanding 'ah…' before raising his eyebrows.

"Wait…I saw one of them, why were they _green_?" he asked.

Nico snorted.

"I have no idea, and frankly, I don't think I want to."

"Aw, come on Neeks. You've got to go find out more about your little group of super friends, seriously."

Nico narrowed his eyes at his cousin, for he hated it when he was called 'Neeks'.

"Easy for you to say, at least you can stand mortals, why didn't they send you instead?" groaned Nico in annoyance.

"For one thing, Zeus likes you more than me." stated Percy.

Nico rolled his eyes at this.

"Yeah, at least your dad wasn't _kicked _off Olympus." he snorted.

Percy waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh, it doesn't even matter now."

But the Iris-message shook violently as Percy's end of the message went fuzzy, and a loud _bang_ was heard.

"Percy?" said Nico as stiffened; he grabbed his sword from the robotic-sword polisher from Leo.

"Sorry Nico, that was a catapult from mother dirt-face. I have to go." said Percy hurriedly as he un-capped his Riptide.

"Wait! I'll come." said Nico, but Percy shook his head.

"No, you stay. I'm sure this is nothing, I'll contact you if we need you, but for now, bye."

And with that, Percy sliced his sword through the message, completely cutting off the connection. Nico could only stare at where the Iris-message was moments ago, before getting up and getting out of his room for the first time.

**A/N Please note: I only intend this story to be around maybe 6-7, maybe 8 chapters long, it won't go as long as 10 chapters, because I have other stuff to do, sorry about that for those who wants to read longer stories. Thanks for reading, next chapter will be more interesting, I promise! :)**


End file.
